transformers poem
by DeathKnight prime
Summary: a little poem about the transformers and more
1. 1

in a world not off our own

the autobots and decepticons roam

advanced engineering and developed mechanics

soon to appear on our planet

unexpected events, an explorers surprise

to uncover such momentous prize

in the hands of mankind, a secret so dark

a retrieval mission, in which the transformers embark

beneath the ground, a hidden location

human blinded by the fascination

soon to commence a battle so great

to which war and destruction awaits

BY:brainTBcraig


	2. 2

they are robots in desguise

some are foes

some are your allies

autobots strive to protect humans

while decepticons are no gentlemen

they transform into vehicles, boats, planes

while other transform into cycles, chopters and cranes!

Optimus Prime is the leader of the good guys

while Megatron of the bad guys never cries!

they're been fighting this war for millions of years

many soldiers were killed including their peers!

now they've arrived on earth to end this war.

and every day they don't know what in store!

the autobots will never backdown or cower

and will fight to the end of their darkest hour

in plain sight, that's where the Transformers hide, and there's more to them then meets the eye!


	3. 3

Where is the transformers

for the total transformation of this world,

from its disguise and evilness,

to the nature in which it was meant to be,

the nature of peace, love and joy.

Where is the place for peace,

when the hunger for love is more than the hunger for bread,

when cruel leaders are replaced by cruel leaders,

when poverty and diseases proliferated Africa,

when sin is now regarded as good,

Where is the place for peace.

When is the time for restoration,

if time is spend to look for money instead,

if evil is advancing with time everywhere,

if the time for war haven't known its pinnacle,

if time for peace is smaller than a drop water in a tank,

if yesterday, today and tomorrow are always bringing tears in the eyes of the innocent,

When is the time for restoration,

Where is the transformers

for the total transformation of this world

from its disguise and evilness

to the nature in which it was meant to be

the nature of peace, love and joy


	4. 4

This is for my father who left USA to fight in a war...

There's a little boy standing by the fence with a flag in his hand.

He's sad and confused; he doesn't understand.

He watches his daddy turn and head up on the bus.

He watches him go and doesn't even fuss.

"Why does it have to be my daddy?" he thinks to himself.

Then he thinks back to the pictures on the shelf

Of his dad dressed in a suit with a white cap,

But he doesn't know why daddy's going to Iraq.

He sees his daddy wave at him from the bus's window.

His heart is aching with every sinew.

"Daddy, come back!" he wants to yell,

Because even on the homefront, war is hell.

He stands at the front of class talking loud

About how his daddy is making the nation proud.

He still plays on the playground with all the other kids.

Some stop and ask where his daddy is.

He says he misses him and wants him back

From the clutches of Iraq.

He stands by the mess hall with a SATCOM phone,

Making a call to his family back at home.

His wife picks up and tells him her love and asks how he's been,

And then he hears a little voice chime in.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?"

There was a pause on the phone.

A mortar came in and landed near the Mess.

He knew he had to cover up the phone his best.

"Daddy, what was that sound?"

He couldn't tell him there were bombs landing around.

He said, "I love you," and played it off well,

Because when you're in it, war is he'll.

He stands with his buddies talking loud

About his little son and how he makes him proud.

He still patrols around the war zone with all the other men.

Some stop and ask how the family's been.

He says he misses them and wants to get back

From the clutches of Iraq.

There's a little boy standing in a crowd with a flag in his hand.

His daddy's coming back from a foreign land.

The sound of horns blaze through the air

As the crowd erupts into fanfare.

He saw a line of soldiers get out.

He saw him and ran with a loud shout

And ran into his arms.

He was safe from all harms.

He got his daddy back

From the clutches of Iraq.


	5. 5

My hands are not my hands

My voice is not my own

My lip never was my lip

But this blood is all mine.

The spoon sedated my fears and insecurities

It's tender metallic surface gleaning

And involuntarily shaking

As I lapped up alllll the yogurt.

I could use a cartwheel.

I don't want to sleep

I'm afraid of dying

as my back and forehead sweat in agony

My eyes don't open anymore

A steady beeping

A flickering fills the air around me

I told my brother I'll be back soon

If I stop

I'm writing with my eyes closed now.

My heart rumbles like a cannon shot

My only regret is how I never knew you better

Mr. Cobain.

We had such fun nights with Mr. Yorke

and Mr. Coyne

Just laughing

And taking turns rolling Thom's glass eye across the floor.

Spring training.

I'm laughing on my bed outside

Catching glances of the summer

Coiled and contemptuous

They go on their lives not caring

Who lives.

Who dies.

Three girls climbed into my window

They smelled of grass and

polyurethane

The children died 6 years ago

The Johnny Carsons of this life

And

GET OFF MY HAND ASSHOLE

PASS ME THE FOOTBALL

Percodin.

Codin.

Coding.

I just turned the page

And I'll be damned if I do it again

"oh Fuck!"

If Dan went white-face ghetto

And wore beatnick clothes

It'd be

AMAZING

The incisor broke my fall

Sorry.

No pork and beans today.

Craiggg

Help my head

Chalk these mint leaves up to fate.

Because GOD DAMN are they good.

I'm reading your expression

On an empty pizza box.

You don't seem too pleased.

I fear

This ice in my tray made me soak my bed

Honest!

Flounder had a mohawk

I don't give a shit what you say.

His sexy mohawk was badass.

His stubble made Sebastian jealous

A bed of ice is better than a bed of coals

Or a bed of cars

Or a bed of rice

But that would feel really, really good.

Take a guitar solo

Now a bass solo

Now a keyboard solo

Now a harmonica solo

Now beatbox, no go?

Maybe the former

The TRANSFORMER of course. I hope I live to see that one day.

Yes.


	6. 6 (special)

I lay in my bed and think about you

I love you so much I don't know what to do

I feel your warmth at my side

The pain in my heart moves to my eyes

So far away yet always so near

You are the reason I am still here.

I await the times when we can talk

I await the times we can finally hold hands and walk

To feel you for real... so close to me

The happiest person in the world is what you would make me.

Your eyes shine like a million suns

You shine more brightly than anyone

Your smile so sweet can't help but make me smile

It stops my world even for a little while

I await the time when my hand is in yours

To hear you say those 3 little words.

There are still no words I can say to describe

My heart it aches and my eyes they cry

But when we talk my heart flies

you always wipe away the tears I cry.

Even though you aren't here

And I miss you so much my dear

I'll love you forever and ever

I'll always love you my far away lover.


	7. warning! suicide within

Depression is running through my head.

These thoughts make me think of death, 

A darkness which blanks my mind.

A walk through the graveyard, what can I find?

Black shadows walk in between the graves,

How many lives have not been saved?

Six feet under, if not more,

How I'd like to go down and explore

The feeling of lying in a box.

I can't get out, is it locked?

Is it day or is it night? 

Are birds singing or have bats taken to flight?

I know one day this is where I'll go,

Am I afraid? I don't think so!

Will I be able to explore the feeling of death?

After I've taken my last breath?

Or will I be a shadow in between the graves?

Will I know how many lives have not been saved?

After this life is there another one?

With a different moon and a different sun.

I won't go to hell as I'm already there,

A place full of sadness, a place full of despair.

So there's nothing to live for, no future, no past,

So I might as well end it, end this life at last

this is really sad one but l had it in my mind for a while and l wanted to publish it


	8. happiness

The thing about happiness is that you only know you had it when it's gone.

I mean, you may think to yourself that you're happy.

But you don't really believe it. You focus on the petty bullshit, or the next job, or whatever.

It's only looking back by comparison with what comes after that you really understand

that's what happiness felt like.


	9. For my love

please do not be bad

I beg you

Peek at your balcony

I came here barefoot

Melancholic and drunk

Like a loser

If in case they take me prisoner

Throw me a goodbye kiss

I already wrote you three bachatas

As it shows that I have feelings

Crazy, loving and bohemian

inRead invented by Teads

A demented seducer

Give me 7 days

I try to give you the sky

To a loving day my queen took you

The seduction game starts on sunday

Monday night an evening between you and me

Tuesday I make you my girlfriend in Paris

By wednesday you'll love me the way it should be

And on Thursday the ring down on my knees

I propose you marriage

You say yes

Friday we'll marry

Wherever you want

Honeymoon is Saturday

Beautiful final

All I need is 7 days boo!

Make her cry

A little one a week

It's enough to show that love

It's fast, it's eternal

He will not judge how long

We know each other

Give me 7 days

I try to give you the sky

To a loving day my queen took you

The seduction game starts on sunday

Monday night an evening between you and me

Tuesday I make you my girlfriend in Paris

By wednesday you'll love me the way it should be

And on Thursday the ring down on my knees

I propose you marriage

You say yes

Friday we'll marry

Wherever you want

Honeymoon is Saturday

Beautiful final

to my love Shyren


	10. superhero

I would like to be the Hulk and I protect you

Superman to show you the universe

If it was Batman, there would be no fear nights

The Batcave, our little love nest

If I were Spiderman for a kiss

One hundred feet high I scale effortlessly to your balcony

And if someone asks you about your favorite hero

Tell him it's me


End file.
